


Mayday, Mayday

by iwillpaintasongforlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1K of fluff, 1K of foreplay, 2K of really intense sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Food Play, Lots of come, M/M, Riding, SO, also be advised that louis' licks whipped cream off of Harry's body, i just idk what to say tbh, lots of begging by both parties, louis starts to top but winds up bottoming, that's a thing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/pseuds/iwillpaintasongforlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry works for Kindle Fire as the person who video chats you with IT support every time you press the Mayday button. Louis needs a lot of IT support and it is definitely <i>not</i> because of who answers his calls. </p><p>Fast forward a bit and Louis takes to video chatting his boyfriend at work for things <i>other</i> than IT support. But he doesn't think he can really be blamed for that. Isn't it Harry's job to take care of him, after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayday, Mayday

**Author's Note:**

> THE PROMPT: May you do a larry oneshot where harry works for kindle fire and he's the person assigned to help louis, who just bought the kindle fire (you tap a button and a person comes up on the screen to help you) and louis thinks Harry's really cute and he starts asking for help just to talk to harry?  
> .............  
> I'm not sure how that super cute prompt turned into this dirty, smutty thing, but um... I hope you like gay sex? :D

“I can’t believe I blew an entire paycheck on this stupid thing,” Louis huffed in great irritation, tossing his brand new Kindle Fire on the couch next to him and crossing his arms like a petulant child. “It doesn’t even work right!”

“I’m sure it works just fine,” said his best friend Zayn with a put-upon sigh. “You’re just daft with electronics and you know it.”

Louis glared over at the younger boy. “Oh yeah? Well let’s see _you_ get it to sync my files.”

“I can’t, I have to go to class. But you know what, let me know when you figure it out, yeah?” It was a bullshit excuse and both of them knew it, but there was little more Louis could do than stick his tongue out at the door after it closed behind Zayn.

After a few minutes of brooding, Louis picks his tablet back up. He's been purposefully avoiding seeking any sort of help from the internet because he is an intelligent human being who does _not_ need strangers on the internet to solve his problems for him. But after several hours of trying fruitlessly to sync his already purchased items to his new device, Louis was starting to get desperate.

It might be slightly less weak for him to go straight to the manufacturer with his problems though. After all, obviously the stupid thing was not working correctly, so he might have to wind up contacting them in the end anyway to get a refund. Yes, this may in fact be the best option.

After first checking to make sure that he was wearing enough clothing that he could be seen by people other than his long-standing best friend, Louis sought out the Mayday button he'd seen advertised on the commercials, heaved a sigh, and pushed.

Within a few seconds, his screen lit up with the face of a very handsome man, probably only a few years younger than Louis. He had fair skin and dark, curly hair, and when he reached up to adjust his headset Louis could see tattoos on his arms that seemed out of place on the same body as those bright green eyes and deep dimples.

“Hello, my name is Harry. How can I help you today, Mr. Tomlinson?”

“Louis,” he corrected immediately. He wasn't even ready to accept that he was an adult, much less somebody worthy of being called mister. “Um, I need some help.”

“Well luckily you've come to the right place,” Harry said with a smile. “What seems to be the problem? I'll be happy to help you in whatever way I can.”

It's probably just a spiel that he’s taught to say, maybe even something written on an index card and taped to the side of his monitor, but somehow Louis feels like this pleasant attitude of Harry’s is not put on. The idea of somebody working in a tech support hotline environment being so genuinely cheerful and desiring to help makes Louis grin.

“Well I'm sorry to break your happy little heart, Harry, but I think I have a defective device here,” Louis said grandly, smoothing his hair down a little. “I've only just got it this morning, and I'm trying to get it to sync my files so I can get all of my books and movies and things, but it isn't working. I can't have broken it already.”

“I'm sorry to hear that you're having difficulties,” Harry replied calmly. “Would it be alright if I went through a list of troubleshooting topics with you?”

“Not sure I could deny these dimples if I tried. Yeah, alright, hit me!” Louis barrelled on, hoping is that his flirtation with go unnoticed. Damn his lack of brain-to-mouth filter.

Harry's blush indicated that Louis was not so lucky, but at least he didn't bring it up. “Okay, I have to start with the dumb stuff first. Is your Kindle Fire on?”

“That’s seriously on the list?” Louis laughed out loud. “I'm talking to you using the device. I think it has to be on in order for that to work.”

“Yeah, I know,” snickered Harry in return. “You seem decently intelligent, so I won't ask you if your wifi is on, too.”

“Much appreciated.” The compliment did not pass Louis by.

“What about your settings?” Harry pressed on. “Do you have it set up so that your device will allow for large amounts of files to be transferred?”

Louis actually has a pause on this one. “To be honest I'm not really sure? How do I- where is- what am I doing now?”

“I can help you check right now if you'd like,” supplied the boy. His smile was all sweetness, no boredom or judgment for Louis’ apparent lack of knowledge about how to work the settings on his device. “I can take over your screen and show you how to go through your settings menu and we'll take a look and make sure you have the proper options selected. Is that okay?”

“You can do whatever you like, so long as I get all my superhero movies on here. I'm going through withdrawals.”

Harry laughed, quiet but earnest. “Superhero movies are very important,” he then says quite solemnly. “It would be an injustice to society if you weren't able to watch them whenever you wanted.”

“Precisely! Finally, someone understands. My roommate has been rolling his eyes at me this whole time. He just doesn't understand.”

Meanwhile, Harry has taken control of the screen clicking on a series of option menus until he gets to the data settings. Right there is a checkbox for allowing files to be transferred to the device, and Louis notices with a small blush that it is definitely not checked. “This seems to be the problem,” Harry said kindly. “Let's select this option and then see if your files start transferring.”

Just moments after he clicks the little box, Louis can see notifications on the top of his screen indicating but his files are flooding in. “That's the ticket,” he says excitedly. “You saved me, Harry. My hero!”

“Yes, well, all in a day's work.” That smile could quite possibly outshine the sun. “Is there anything else I can help you with, Mr. Tom- er, Louis?”

There isn't, really. He’s been able to play around with all the other functions and they seems to be working perfectly, so now that he has his old files he could definitely be on his way and watching The Dark Knight for the 37th time. There is no reason to hang around in this video chat with this random guy he met five minutes ago.

“Yeah, actually, there is something else. Can you show me how to, um… play music?”

And so it went, on and on, until nearly an hour had passed and Louis had run out of dumb questions to ask. Well, maybe just one more.

“When I use the Mayday button,” he asked slowly, do you always get the same representative, or is it like, a different one every time? Just, like, out of curiosity.”

“It'll go to our call center based on your location. So when you called from your location in London, it went to the London call center. But who specifically you speak to just depends on who is working at that time and whether they’re available or with another customer.”

“Oh,” Louis replied, and he can't keep the irrational disappointment out of his voice. “Alright then.”

Harry must have caught his drift, because he gave a little half smile. “I can assure you though, everybody else in this call center is definitely capable of helping you. And they're all, like, really nice, too.”

“Right, of course.” There's a long pause.

“But if you really felt more comfortable talking to the same person every time you have a problem…” Louis watches as the sketchbook app he downloaded is opened and letters start appearing in a neat, hot pink scrawl. ‘Harry Styles,’ reads his screen, and then a series of numbers. “Do you remember how I taught you how to take a screenshot? You could maybe do that now.”

Louis grinned and did just that. _Thank God for fantastic teachers._

…………………

“Hello, my name is Harry. How can I- _Louis?”_

“That’s a little cheeky, don’t you think? It’s Mr. Tomlinson to you,” said Louis slyly, shifting his tablet so that Harry would be sure to pick out that he was lying in bed with no shirt on. He’d pressed the Mayday button and hung up fifteen times waiting to get his boyfriend, who was halfway through his shift. “I need some help, young- Harold, was it?”

“Harry, sir,” comes the reply, and he’s struggling to keep a professional expression despite the grin that’s trying to push through. “Of course. How can I be of service today?”

“Service me, yes, let’s see here,” Louis mused, grabbing one of the strawberries off the little plate next to him in bed. “I’ve experienced a problem related to my Kindle Fire today.”

“Oh? I’m very sorry to hear that. What seems to be the problem?”

“I’ve been using my YouTube app all day –it’s my day off, you see –to look up videos for my boyfriend. A friend told me there’s a certain little trick I can do while we’re having sex that’ll give him this incredible orgasm, so that he’ll come and keep coming for like ages. And my boyfriend, well he deserves to get fucked like that, I think.”

Harry’s face flushes beet red, eyes glazing over a little. Still, he struggles to remain professional and Louis can practically hear his thoughts. _These calls are recorded, Louis!_ “Was the YouTube app functioning correctly, sir?”

“Oh yeah it was fine. I think I’ve got all the information I need.” Louis dips the strawberry in the little dollop of whipped cream on his plate and places it between his lips, eyelids fluttering shut as he takes a slow bite. He can see in the corner of his screen where his own image appears that there’s a smear of soft white cream on his bottom lip, and he takes his time swiping it off with the tip of one thin finger and then sucking it into his mouth until it was clean.

“That’s- I’m glad to hear you were able to um-” Harry’s breathing is noticeably shallow, and he can’t even manage to finish the question.

Luckily Louis jumps in to save him. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I called, yes? Well, the problem is that now I feel sort of- well there’s this sensation, you see, down in my-”

“If you’re enquiring about how to download videos, I can certainly show you how to do that, sir,” Harry frantically interrupts, though his eyes appear to be locked on where Louis has more or less accidentally dropped a smudge of cream on his chest.

“Actually,” said Louis, giving his lips one last lick, “I think I’ve got what I wanted. Thanks, Harry!”

After the call had been ended, it was no more than two minutes later that his phone buzzed with a new text from Harry. _I’m feeling a bit off. Just talked to my boss, I’m going to come home early… hope that’s okay? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Louis didn’t reply, just padded to the kitchen to get some more berries and cream for when his lover returned. He’d need a little TLC after a long day of dealing with customers… and Louis was _just_ the man for the job.

…………………

Harry burst into Louis’ flat like a tornado. His shoes and socks are gone by the entryway, shirt lost somewhere in the hall. He’s got hands fumbling at his belt by the time he makes it to the bedroom.

“Hazza!” cried Louis with a pleased smile in the seconds between when Harry appeared in the doorway and when he was standing by the side of the bed and leaning over to claim Louis’ mouth with his own. It was needy, desperate pressure and lips caught between teeth and culminating in Harry’s quiet little groan.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Harry breathed when he had to pull back.

“I needed help so I pressed the Mayday button. Isn’t that the entire point?” Louis wraps his hands around Harry’s forearms where they’re planted on either side of his head. “You’re a mess though. Pants half unbuckled, rutting against the side of the bed. Not even properly on top of me.”

“Could change all that,” mumbled Harry, seeking out more kisses and finding them in Louis’ all-too-willing lips. “I can’t believe you video called me at work to joke about watching porn and being horny.”

“Come get on top of me. Up you go. There. Now baby,” Louis said once Harry was on his hands and knees over him. He grabbed Harry’s hips until he could buck up his own hard cock against Harry’s. “Does it feel like I was joking?”

The younger boy groaned and ground down in search of friction. “Fuck. So the thing about the videos, that wasn’t-?”

“Go on and hack my browsing history if you don’t believe me, but I spent the whole morning in this bed reading about how to make you feel good. I want to make you come so hard…” Louis sucked kisses onto Harry’s throat as he spoke, reveling in the way it made Harry grind into him even harder.

“I’m not sure I can come any harder than I already do with you.”

“Yeah, well, worth a try, innit? Ah! Stop, stop, stop,” he demands when Harry’s hips rub across his boxer-clad cock just right to make him twitch. “I didn’t study all fucking day for you to make me come with my pants on,” he whined.

Harry’s all too smug about it. “And you say I’m the one who always finishes first.”

“You have an unfair advantage! You’ve got jeans on, and I’ve spent all morning trying not to touch myself.”

“Were you thinking of me?” Harry asked lowly. His eyes are bright and lusty. “All hard, maybe even wet. You were thinking of me?”

Louis kissed him, sliding his tongue along Harry’s with far less urgency than he felt. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“Well if you’d just let me blow you already-”

“That is _not_ in my plan for this afternoon, Harry,” scowled Louis. “I’m right in the middle of having a snack, for one.”

“Oh you mean your stupid little games with the whipped cream as you were calling me at work?” Harry narrowed his eyes and pouted. “That was just cruel. You’re a cruel man.”

“Are you going to lie back and let me touch your cock, then, or am I too terrible of a person?”

Harry’s on his back next to Louis in about three seconds flat.

Louis tries to go nice and slow as he took off the rest of Harry’s clothes along with his own boxers, both to further frustrate Harry and to give himself a little more time to calm down. He probably should have had a wank before calling Harry, so he wouldn’t be this worked up right from the get-go, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He’d rather have plenty to give to Harry when he comes inside him, or maybe spilling over his lips, or-

“Get a grip,” Louis whispered to himself as his cock twitched. “No, not you!”

Harry had reached down and wrapped a hand around his cock, but he removed it when Louis asked with only minimal pouting. He did protest when Louis leaned over to grab the plate of berries and cream off of the side table though. “Are you kidding me? Louis, if you’re hungry I swear to god I’ll hand-feed you strawberries like a king when we’re done, but I’m begging you, I need you to fuck- what are you doing?”

Louis’ dipped his fingers in the whipped cream and is painting Harry’s skin with it, from the insides of his thighs up to the branch tattoos on his hips and carefully, barely touching, down the length of his cock. “You didn’t actually think I was going to snack on fruit when I could snack on a handsome man, did you?”

Apparently that’s exactly what Harry thought, and his surprised little exhale just makes Louis smile harder as he sets the plate aside and sets to work cleaning Harry’s skin of every trace of creamy white. First is the tummy, revealing the artwork on his hips as Harry’s stomach fluttered. Then the thighs, one at a time, all those taut muscles and smooth skin no longer hidden away under sweet cream.

“You taste so good, baby,” Louis murmurs, licking one last smear of sticky sweetness off of the inside of one thigh. Harry’s breath just quickened in response. He knew what was left, what Louis inevitably _must_ pay attention to next.

“Oh, would you look at that? I’ve missed a spot.” Harry groans but Louis ignores him, reaching for a little more cream and dabbing it onto the smooth, shaved skin of Harry’s balls. He isn’t protesting anymore though when Louis takes them into his mouth one at a time, sucking gently, teasing with his tongue, moaning in a way that’s half about the taste of the cream and half about the way it makes Harry whine.

“Louis, please,” Harry starts, but can’t find the breath to continue. He’s shifting his hips on the mattress, not quite bucking up -he’s far too polite for that- but unable to stay still with Louis’ mouth so close to where he needs it. “Baby, I’m begging-”

He probably knew what he was doing, calling Louis baby, because less than two seconds later his cock is in Louis’ mouth and that’s exactly what he wanted. There has to be cream all over Louis’ hand now, because he’s got his fist working at the part of Harry’s length that he can’t fit behind his lips, but he doesn’t seem to care. He’s bobbing enthusiastically, not even seeming to notice when Harry grabs a handful of his hair, except for the hum of pleasure when Harry gives a firm tug.

“Louis. Louis, Louis, Louis,” Harry panted, tapping gently on the other boy’s cheek until he pulls off of Harry’s cock and looks up with wide-blown pupils. “Can I fuck you? Can you- can you lick me clean and let me fuck you, please?”

“That wasn’t my plan,” frowned Louis, though his body was giving a resounding yes. “I’ve been studying, remember? I was planning on using the vibrator, giving you a massage-”

Harry sits up and leans forward to kiss him, the taste of himself lost in all the sugary sweetness of the cream. “Tomorrow. Later tonight. I don’t care. But please, Louis, you’re driving me crazy and I _need_ to make you come.”

 _Keep talking like that and it’s going to happen quicker than you know._ “Okay, yeah,” Louis quickly assents, sounding only a little choked with need, and quickly ducks back down to finish the job of sucking Harry’s skin clean to the chorus of desperate whines.

“Can I ride you?” he asks Harry when he’s all clean and Louis can work his hand over Harry’s cock without a trace of stickiness. He’s trying to hold onto _some_ semblance of control here, since after all the entire point of seducing Harry into coming home was so that _he_ could give _Harry_ a good time.

The question made Harry grin. “I’m literally _never_ going to say no to that.” Louis immediately straddles him and gives him a quick kiss before reaching behind him to hold Harry’s cock steady. “Wait, wait, hold on,” interrupted Harry, grabbing Louis’ hips to hold him in place. “Don’t you want me to open you up first? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I said I hadn’t touched my _cock_ all day. I wasn’t so cruel as to not touch myself at all,” came the smirking reply. “And I’m pretty sure I just got your cock the wettest you’ve ever been. I’ll be fine.”

Anything Harry might have said in response was overrun by the long, groaning exhale Louis gave as he pushed his hips down to take Harry inside of him all at once. He relished the feel of the stretch, the look on Harry’s face as Louis settled against his hipbones. It makes his cock twitch, and suddenly he’s all fired up again and a little drop of precome is falling onto Harry’s stomach.

The boy beneath him swipes the tiny drop up with his thumb, lifts it to his mouth, and sucks it clean in an ironic echo of Louis’ teasing actions earlier in the afternoon. He’s rewarded with Louis’ instantaneous whimper and then Louis’ starting up a steady rhythm of rising up and dropping down, slow and hard and achingly good.

It may not have been Louis’ intention to wind up this way, but his sighing moans didn’t make him seem particularly upset with the change of plans. Harry held onto his hips, not directing him at all but simply anchoring himself so he could enjoy the view. Louis, all flushed skin and delicate curves, leaning back to steady himself on Harry’s thighs, eyes closed in pleasure and sounds coming up from deep in his chest as he used Harry’s body shamelessly to get off.

Harry feels his own pleasure kick up a notch, and his hips start to grind up a little to meet Louis on every drop. “Can I touch your cock?” he asks, biting his lip at the way Louis’ eyelashes flutter.

“Not a chance,” Louis says weakly.

“Why not?”

In the flurry of sensations assaulting his brain, Louis doesn’t ever actively decide to be honest, but- “Because I’ll come too quick if you do. I’m already too close.”

“I don’t care-”

“I do. I had _plans,_ Harry!”

Louis tries to keep up his rhythm, but the next time he goes to lift up he finds he’s trapped against Harry’s lap by one strong arm wrapped around his waist. This barely has time to register before he’s tipping backwards, his wrists getting pinned to the mattress by hands far stronger than his own as Harry’s smirking face appears above him. _“Fuck_ your plans.”

And then he’s fucking Louis earnestly, so hard that the words just dry up on Louis’ tongue as his mind is reduced to the nerve endings where Harry is continually hitting his prostate with so much intensity that Louis is sure he can’t be holding anything back. The only sound he can make is a gasping sort of whine as his hips buck and his hands struggle to get free.

“Harry, harryharryharry,” Louis struggles to say, his eyes swimming. “Please touch my cock. Please, fuck, I need-”

Harry’s just smiling down at him, calm as you please, still pounding away into Louis like he can’t feel his own orgasm approaching. “I thought you didn’t want me to?” he teased. “I thought you had plans?”

_“Harry!”_

He indulges himself in one more teasing bite to Louis’ collarbone and then releases one tiny wrist so that he can fist Louis’ cock, and it’s barely half a dozen strokes before Louis’ shouting and coming, clenching tight around Harry and making an absolute mess of his torso.

The hand Harry freed comes to rest in his hair and Louis holds on wordlessly, looking up through his lashes as he struggled to keep his eyes open to take in the sight of Harry. He could tell that the boy was getting _so, so close,_ just like he knew that when Harry dipped his head that he was going to come with a shudder the second his lips touched the mess on Louis’ skin.

Harry’s hand found Louis’ and gripped tight as he fucked himself through his orgasm, the rock of his hips going from steady to sloppy and then gradually slowing until they came to a halt.

“Well fuck,” was all he could say.

Louis, on the other hand, had plenty to say as soon as he got his breath back. “What the _fuck_ was that, Harry?” he said, voice far too weak to be attempting words so cross.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I not fuck your brains out to satisfaction?” Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled out, but didn’t bother going far. Collapsing on the bed next to Louis’ immobile form seemed adequate for the moment.

“Don’t be a tosser,” Louis retorts with an irritated squint. “You know I’m more than satisfied. Jesus. But it’s the fucking _principle_ of the matter…”

“I know, I know, you had ‘plans.’” Harry grinned. “I’m sorry about that, but not actually too sorry. You were the one who was being an absolute tease, calling me at work like that.”

Louis thought about getting up to clean himself off, tried for a second, then flopped back down on the bed. Later was fine, too. “What can I say? I needed you, so I pressed the Mayday button.”

Harry’s eyes were closed with sudden sleepiness, but he blew a kiss in the general direction of where he thought Louis’ beautiful mouth might be. “Happy to be of service.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again I have no idea how this happened exactly and I apologize profusely for taking your cutesie AU and turning it into rough sex but understand that these things are out of my control :P
> 
> canonlarry | tumblr


End file.
